1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to detection and quantification and more particularly to a detection and quantification system for monitoring instruments.
2. State of Technology
International Patent Application No. WO 2005/001435 by The Regents of the University of California for an autonomous monitoring system for monitoring for bioagents published Jan. 6, 2005 provides the following state of technology information: “Long before the anthrax letter attacks, scientists at two of the U.S. Department of Energy's national laboratories, Lawrence Livermore National Laboratory (LLNL) and Los Alamos National Laboratory (LANL), were busy pioneering a ‘biodetector’ akin to a smoke detector to rapidly detect the criminal use of biological agents . . . . The Autonomous Pathogen Detection System (APDS) is a file-cabinet-sized machine that sucks in air, runs tests, and reports the results itself. APDS integrates a flow cytometer and real-time PCR detector with sample collection, sample preparation, and fluidics to provide a compact, autonomously operating instrument capable of simultaneously detecting multiple pathogens and/or toxins. The system is designed for fixed locations, says Langlois, where it continuously monitors air samples and automatically reports the presence of specific biological agents. APDS is targeted for domestic applications in which the public is at high risk of exposure to covert releases of bioagents—subway systems, transportation terminals, large of flee complexes, and convention centers APDS provides the ability to measure up to 100 different agents and controls in a single sample,” Langlois says.
United States Published Patent Application No. 2006/0057599 by John M. Dzenitis et al for a system for autonomous monitoring of bioagents published Mar. 16, 2006 provides the following state of technology information: “At present there are more than 30 pathogens and toxins on various agency threat lists. Public health personnel rarely see most, of the pathogens so they have difficulty identifying them quickly. In addition, many pathogenic infections aren't immediately symptomatic, with delays as long as several days, limiting options to control the disease and treat the patients. The lack of a practical monitoring network capable of rapidly detecting and identifying multiple pathogens or toxins on current threat lists translates into a major deficiency in the United States ability to counter biological terrorism . . . . The (2006/0057599) invention provides an autonomous monitoring apparatus for monitoring air, water, soil, or other substance for bioagents. A collector gathers a quantity of the air, water, soil, or other substance being monitored. The collector separates selected potential bioagent particles from the air, water, soil, or other substance that is being collected. A sample preparation system prepares a sample of the selected potential bioagent particles. The sample is analyzed by a system for detecting said bioagents.”
United States Published Patent Application No. 2003/0148332 by Roger Taylor et al for adaptive baseline algorithm for quantitative PCR published Aug. 7, 2003 provides the following state of technology information: “The (Patent Application No. 2003/0148332) invention relates to algorithms for calculating an adaptive baseline of a PCR reaction, computer program products comprising the same, systems implementing the algorithms and methods for using the same. The algorithm calculates an adaptive baseline for data obtained from one or more labels evaluated in an amplification reaction. In one aspect, the method measures an actual signal obtained during a PCR cycle and generates a first plot for each one or more labels, determines a starting cycle and an ending cycle for one or more labels and calculates an adaptive baseline for each sample or label. The adaptive baseline can be subtracted from the actual signal observed during a PCR amplification cycle and used to calculate the amount of a nucleic acid template in a PCR reaction.”
European Patent Application No. EP1576353 by The Regents of the University of California for an autonomous monitoring system for monitoring for bioagents published Aug. 11, 2005 provides the following state of technology information: “There exists a critical need to develop distributed biothreat agent sensor networks that can operate in civilian applications. To operate in ‘Detect to Protect/Warn’ type detection architectures, these platforms need to have several key properties. They need to be capable of detecting pathogens within a 1-2 hour time window, allowing for enough time to respond to an event. They need to be extremely low cost to maintain, since continuous monitoring is essential for many applications. These platforms need to have sufficient sensitivity to cover a broad geographical area (limiting the necessary number of sensors) and have sufficient selectivity to virtually eliminate false positives.”